<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Davy Jones' Locker by HH_BlueDynamite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710062">Davy Jones' Locker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite'>HH_BlueDynamite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay Tuned [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a day on the beach, Niffty gets shanghaied by pirates. Can Charlie, Alastor, and the rest of the hotel staff rescue her? And what is the hidden treasure of Davy Jones?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay Tuned [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shanghaied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel cringed when he picked up a soggy underwear from the water. "This is disgusting!" he exclaimed as he drops the wet undies in a bag. "Why the fuck are we doing this again?"</p><p>"I've noticed a lot of trash being washed up in the Styx River," Charlie explained, her hair in a loose bun. "So, I thought we could get together and clean the environment!" She, Vaggie, and the rest of the hotel staff and patients are in a cove called Dead Man's Cove. The cove was not too far from the hotel and it is the property of the royal family. For the cleanup, everyone wore gloves and carried trashbags and trash pickers.</p><p>The spider picks up a thoroughly chewed…dildo. "Yeah, when I think of Hell, I think of clean."</p><p>"Think about all the wildlife we're helping!" Charlie exclaimed with glee and stars in her eyes. Unknown to her, a patient is caught by a long tentacle and would have been dragged into the murky waters if not for other patients coming to their rescue. Angel was the only one of the two to witness it. Unnerved, he looks back at Charlie.</p><p>"…Yeah. I'm sure they're gonna be grateful."</p><p>Niffty hummed as she did her fair share of cleaning before a plastic ring gets caught around her neck, causing her to choke. Vaggie takes out one of her knives and carefully cut through the plastic. With her airway free, Niffty takes in a deep breath.</p><p>"Wowza! That was scary! For a second, I thought I was gonna die! Wait, I already died," Niffty giggled before sprinting off. Vaggie watch the mini cyclops deadpanned. Angel groans in frustration.</p><p>"This is stupid! I shoulda wore different pair of boots…"</p><p>"I highly doubt it'll make much of a difference," Vaggie said. As much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't want to do this either. This is Hell, it's not a clean and sanitary place. But, being the supportive girlfriend that she is, Vaggie decided not to deny Charlie. She then heard jazzy music coming from a certain red deer. The man hummed to the song as he used a trash picker to spear the garbage. "I'm surprised to see you enjoying yourself."</p><p>"Hm? Oh! Well you see, my dear, seeing this reminds me of the swamps back at home and I felt compelled to reinvigorate whatever beauty that may be underneath the rubbish and waste," Alastor explained.</p><p>"Never took you as the charitable type," Vaggie deadpanned.</p><p>Alastor lets out a laugh as he stabs the picker into more trash. "That's because I am, darling! Why else would I take time to assist in your foolish endeavors?" He lifts the picker upwards and a string of unused condoms were attached to the steel tip. Alastor recoiled in controlled disgust.</p><p>During her cleaning, Niffty noticed something shining in the shallow water. "Oooh, shiny!" She bends down and picked up the glittering object: a golden coin with skull and crossbones. The coin had a string attached to it and when Niffty pulled it up, a boulder behind her moved, revealing a cave on the other side. "Oooh, mysterious…" Not thinking about telling the others, Niffty drops the coin and zooms into the cave. The coin is pulled back to its original spot and the boulder moved back to block the cave entrance.</p><p>Her sudden disappearance was left unnoticed.</p><p>Back over to the others, Charlie saw a green bottle floating in the water. She picked it up. "Hm."</p><p>"Found something interesting?" Vaggie asked.</p><p>"This bottle." There is a cork wedge in the bottle's throat. Charlie could see there is something inside. "I think there is something in there." Vaggie takes a look at it.</p><p>"It…looks like a piece of paper."</p><p>"Paper? A message in a bottle?" Charlie wondered. She gasped. "What if it's a love letter?"</p><p>"…I don't think so," Vaggie shook her head.</p><p>"I wonder what it says…Wait, I can't read something so personal. It should only be read by the recipient of this letter." Charlie looked further conflicted. "But who are they? Who knows when this bottle will reach them?"</p><p>"I don't think they'll care."</p><p>"Maybe if we know their <em>name</em>, we can deliver this letter to them. As long as we don't read the letter itself, its integrity will stay intact!"</p><p>Vaggie shrugs. "Whatever floats your boat."</p><p>"That cork is deep in there…Where's Husk?"</p><p>"Last I saw him, he was sleeping over there." Vaggie pointed at a pile of garbage bags. You can faintly hear snoring among the buzzing flies.</p><p>"Eww…"</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>"Ugh, this place is duuusty!" Small pitter-patter steps of Niffty echoed around the tunnel as she walked through the darkness. Soon, her path was brightened by lite torches on the wall. "Oh, boy! My eye was starting to hurt! I can't see in the dark well, not like Imps anyway." After walking a bit further in, she stumbles across a room like area. At the far end there is, what she thought, scribbling surrounded by giant stains on the wall with a light shining on it. Niffty gasped at the sight.</p><p>"Who have left such a mess?!" She takes out a towel and goes to wipe the stains away. When she did, she uncovered symbols and lines underneath. "Huh?" She was suddenly grabbed from behind by her neck and was turned around. She comes face to face with the snarling glare of an amphibious, lizard like demon. "Hi! Who are you?" Niffty asked cheerfully.</p><p>The man blinked. "Who be I? Who be <em>ye</em>?" He moved the blade closer to her throat.</p><p>"Ye?"</p><p>"Not me, <em>ye</em>!"</p><p>Niffty tilted her head and scratched in confusion. "Ye?"</p><p>"I be blabberin' about—!" the man fumed before stopping and calming himself. "…'ow did ye solve that there riddle?"</p><p>"What riddle?"</p><p>"That riddle!" the lizard pointed his scimitar at the righting on the wall. The words said, 'To find the next path, remove the unwanted dirt.'</p><p>"That was a riddle? It look more like stains to me."</p><p>"Why ye little—!" He raises his sword to strike down the unfazed Niffty.</p><p>"Lundy!" a deep, guttural voice boomed, causing Lundy to freeze. From the darkness, a tall, hulking demon with a beard made of tentacles and an eyepatch over his right eye stumped close. Behind him is the rest of his crew, all with the mix of reptilian and amphibian characteristics. A hellish, demonic looking parrot flew by and lands on the man's shoulder. It screeched.</p><p>"C-Cap'n…" Lundy muttered, dropping Niffty.</p><p>"Oh, hello! Who are you?"</p><p>"Me name be Vander Decken, little lady," the tentacled introduced himself. "I be the Cap'n o' this here crew." He walks closer to Niffty and lowered on one knee to get closer to her eye level. "What be yer name?"</p><p>"Oh, it's Niffty! You guys talk funny." Some of the crew didn't like her offhanded comment and was about to attack before Vander let out a gut laugh.</p><p>"Ye sure be a brave little wench to be speakin' like that among pirates," he praised.</p><p>"Pirates? Oooh, really?" Niffty asked.</p><p>"Aye," Vander answered. Niffty blinked confusingly. "Er…yes."</p><p>"Ooooh… Do you have a name?"</p><p>"Aye, we do. We be the remains o' Davy Jones' crew."</p><p>"Davy Jones…Oooooh, Dead Man's Grave, right?" Niffty questioned.</p><p>"That there be correct." A smile of uneven teeth spread on Vander's face. "Say, 'ow about we go on a treasure 'unt?"</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Lazily, Husk used one of his claws to pull out the cork from the bottle and hands it back to Charlie. "Thank you, Husk!" Charlie said.</p><p>"Eh." Husk shrugged. To his disgruntlement, Angel leaned close.</p><p>"You're really good at…<em>pullin'</em> out, Husk," the spider breathed. "Think you can do the same for me?"</p><p>"…I ain't getting paid enough for this shit," Husk muttered.</p><p>"You're not getting paid," Alastor said.</p><p>"Don't fucking remind me."</p><p>Charlie pulls out the rolled-up parchment, gives the bottle to Vaggie to throw away for recycling, and takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm only going to look at the name. Once we know that, then we can deliver the letter."</p><p>'''We' she says,'' Angel muttered under his breath. The princess unfurls the paper and her smile was replaced with confusion.</p><p>"Charlie?" Vaggie asked.</p><p>"'Unveil the secrets with a single drop of vital life'," Charlie read.</p><p>"What?" Vaggie asked. She looks at the paper, seeing it blank sans the single sentence at the top.</p><p>"All that for some stupid riddle?" Angel asked.</p><p>"May I see that, darling?" Alastor asked Charlie. She hands him the note.</p><p>"Why would this be in a bottle?" Charlie wondered.</p><p>Out of the blue, the sound a bell echoed around the cove. Everyone there looked around, searching for the sound. Then, there was a rumbling from the water, large bubbles bubbling on the surface before a galleon emerged from the depths. Billowing with the breeze is a black flag with skull and crossbones. A jolly roger. On the side of the grand ship read the <em>Flying Dutchman</em>. The grand ship was steered close to the shore enough to not run aground. A crew by the 100s appeared from the port, grinning at the hotel residents. Vander pushed through and stood on top of the railing.</p><p>"Ahoy there, Alastor! It be been a long time since ye an' I 'ave crossed paths. Not since me Cap'n disappeared, lookin' fer ye," the greasy captain announced. "Not to worry though!" He lifts up Niffty by her shirt, similar to how Alastor first introduced her to the others. The little cyclops was smiling, very much unaware of her predicament. Around her neck was some kind of medallion. "Somethin' tells me yer little mate be quite useful!" Niffty gives them a wave of hello. Vander turns to his large crew. "Set sail for Serpent's Isle, men!" His crew cheered.</p><p>"Guess what, guys? I'm going on a treasure hunt! Whoo-hoo!" Niffty cheered. A strong wind picked up and the galleon speeded off out of the cove towards the Azathoth Abyss, its crew laughter and cheer slowly fading into the distance.</p><p>"Uh…Does anyone know why Niffty is on a ship full of hobos?" Angel asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plan of Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stood at the shore, unsure if they all saw the same thing. That Niffty, the hotel's cleaning lady and cook, was taken by a band of pirates. And not just any pirates. It was the crew of a notorious Overlord of the Abyss, Davy Jones.</p><p>"…Well…that just happened," Angel said.</p><p>Vaggie looks over at Charlie, who's expression was unreadable. "Charlie?" She waves a hand over her face. "Charlie." The blonde suddenly shakes her head and started chuckling.</p><p>"That was weird. Heh. I think the smell from the garbage had me imagining that Niffty got kidnapped," Charlie chuckled. "That didn't happen, right? Right?"</p><p>Angel and Vaggie looked at each other. "…Uh…" was all Angel had time to say before Charlie practically exploded.</p><p>"NIFFTY GOT KIDNAPPED! Whatarewegonnado? Whatarewegonnado? Whatarewegonnado?!" she shouted, running around the beach. Holding onto her hair, she then runs up to Alastor, who has been studying the plank paper. "What are we going to do, Al?"</p><p>"Hm? Do what?" he asked.</p><p>"Did you not see what happened!?" she asked, letting go of her now messy hair. "Pirates absconded with Niffty!"</p><p>"Oh, I saw," Alastor affirmed with a nod.</p><p>"Then, aren't you going to…I don't know, poof Niffty back?"</p><p>"And why would I do that?" he chuckled.</p><p>Charlie stared at him in disbelief. "But, she could be in danger."</p><p>Alastor chuckled. "The little darling is going to be all right, dear."</p><p>"How can you be sure?" Charlie wondered.</p><p>"Ha-ha-ha…Dear, I have known the little darling for decades. Despite appearances, she knows how to take care of herself." Charlie looked convinced for a moment, but there was still uncertainty. "However, if you're still worried for Niffty, I'll bring her back."</p><p>A smile starts to form on Charlie's face. "Really?"</p><p>Alastor neatly folds the paper and places it inside his vest. "All it would take is a single," He snaps his fingers, "snap!" Everyone looked around for the little cyclops, expecting her upbeat, albeit annoying self. When there was no sign of her, Alastor snaps his fingers again. But, Niffty did not appear. So, he does it again and again. Nope. No Niffty. Alastor glowered at his…failure.</p><p>Angel snickered. "Not so high and mighty now, huh, mister tall, dark and—" his mouth was zipped shut, literally.</p><p>"Ah, good! Thank you for confirming my thoughts," Alastor smiled. Angel glares at him.</p><p>"What happened?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"It would appear that something is preventing my powers from reaching the sweetheart."</p><p>"Could she be too far?" Vaggie asked.</p><p>Husk snorted. "It doesn't matter where the fuck you are. You could be burning in a volcanic pit at the edge of Hell and he could still teleport your ass to where he wants ya to go."</p><p>Angel unzips his mouth. "…Still mad about the jackpot?" he wondered.</p><p>"Damn straight."</p><p>"So, what should we do?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Hmmm…" Alastor hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps we should regroup for now." He takes out the paper from before. "And figure this out."</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Niffty sat on top of a barrel, fiddling with the medallion around her neck. Vander told her it was important that she keeps it on her at all times. She had asked if it was some kind of lucky charm, which the pirate answered a 'yes.' She didn't ask any more questions after that. Since the start of the voyage, Niffty sat that barrel, staring her big eye at any pirate that walked by. One pirate, a slender anthropomorphic lizard with reddish scales, felt uneasy with her staring. He creeps over to Lundy.</p><p>"Uh, Lundy?"</p><p>"What be it now, Klas?" the gruff lizard asked.</p><p>"That there woman been eyein' the lads an' I all day an' it be weirdin' me out," Klas whispered to him, looking back at Niffty nervously.</p><p>"'ave you lot lost yer mettle to a mere lass? What e'er 'appened to the men who raided a town an' keelhaul the men an' soiled the women?" The crew looked at one another, looking ashamed of themselves. "</p><p>"Now, ye lot better get yer act together or I'll 'ave you all—" Lundy yelps as he felt someone lifting his tail. He turns to see Niffty.</p><p>She giggled as she stroked the scales. "Your tail is scaly." Lundy began to understand the crews' uneasiness. Vander laughed from where he stood on the deck. His monstrous parrot sat on his shoulder and his first mate, a gorgeous and feminine reptilian bird, stood by his side.</p><p>"Jolly to see ye all on yer toes," he said. His parrot squawked. "It won't be long until we reached Serpent's Isle."</p><p>"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Niffty said as she waved her arm.</p><p>"Aye?" Vander said.</p><p>"Why are we going to Serpent's Isle?" Niffty asked.</p><p>"An excellent question. Marva?" Vander said to his first mate.</p><p>"Aye," said Marva in a womanly, sultry tone. She walks forward. "Years ago, our captain, Davy Jones, who have ruled these hellish waters for over a century, left behind a grand treasure before he departed to find the Radio Demon."</p><p>"Mr. Alastor?" Niffty guessed.</p><p>"Aye," Marva confirmed. "Before he disappeared, he left behind a chain of clues to find his treasure. Our latest find was at our cove, where we rest before we set sailed again. Unfortunately, we were unable to solve the riddle in the cave. But," Marva focuses her gaze on Niffty. "someone else had the Devil's luck on their side."</p><p>Niffty looks around, seeing everyone looking at her. "Me?"</p><p>"Aye, again, petite one," Marva said. "We've tried many answers before, but to no avail."</p><p>Vander lets out a laugh. "We even killed some o' our own to see if that there would work! Clearly, it did not!" He laughs again and his parrot screeched.</p><p>Niffty blinked. "Sooo, is the next clue on Serpent's Isle?"</p><p>"Aye, that it is. And yer gonna help," Vander said. "We could use someone o' yer tact an' good eye."</p><p>"…Am I gonna sleep with the rest of the crew?" Niffty asked excitedly. The crew vehemently shook their heads.</p><p>Vander chuckled. He felt compelled to let her do just that but decided not to. "No, doll, ye be bunkin' with Marva here. 'e's better company."</p><p>"Ye flatter me, sir," Marva said.</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>"She was what? How could you have Niffty get shanghaied?!" Mimzy exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey, it's not like we've let it happen!" Angel exclaimed. "Complain to Al about it since he couldn't bring her back with his powers."</p><p>"Don't go blamin' everything on Ally!"</p><p>Charlie glances over at Alastor, who was studying the paper again. She also noticed he was holding a bronze colored object in his other other hand. "Have you figured anything out, Alastor?" she asked him.</p><p>He puts the bronze item in his suit pocket. "…You've read the riddle as well, yes?" he asked her.</p><p>"Uh…'Unveil the secrets with a single drop of vital life', right?"</p><p>"Mm-hmmm. And what do you think that means?" Alastor questioned.</p><p>"…Vital life…A single drop of vital life…Blood?" Charlie wondered. Alastor raises a hand and squeezes his nails into the palm of his hand. A drop of black blood seeped out and falls on the paper. The blood then spreads to reveal a map of sorts. The name of the map read, Serpent's Isle.</p><p>"Whoa…" Angel said.</p><p>"It would appear that we have procured our destination," Alastor said. Charlie, now with more confidence, takes out her hellphone.</p><p>"What are you doing, Charlie?" Vaggie asked.</p><p>"To make a call," Charlie said as she dialed a number on her phone. "We're going to rescue Niffty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rescue Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niffty's eye snaps open and she raises up from her cot. The sound of wood creaking welcomed her in the new morning in the first mate's cabin where she was sleeping. Marva was still asleep in her bed with the covers barely covering her pink body.</p><p>Swiftly and quietly, Niffty makes her bed and heads out onto the empty deck. Her face crinkled at the filth and grim. "Ugh, what a mess!" She then grinned as she brandishes a cleaning kit seemingly out of nowhere. "And here I thought I wasn't going to get anything clean!"</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>"Okay…Extra provisions? Check. Emergency gas? Check. Life jackets? Check. Harpoons? Check…Why do we have harpoons?" Charlie muttered as she went through a checklist.</p><p>"A yacht?" Angel questioned, eyeing the small, boating vessel in front of him. It looked state of the art and fancy. On the side of the motorboat read the <em>H.M.Y. Persephone</em>. "We're gonna chase after a bunch of pirates in a yacht?"</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Charlie asked. The yacht belonged to her family. It was typically used for sightseeing around the Sanzu river, but Charlie was able to procure it for the rescue mission.</p><p>"Fuck no. Are there any booze on board?" Angel asked as he climbed up.</p><p>"Is there?" Vaggie asked her girlfriend.</p><p>Charlie shook her head. "I took them out as soon as it arrived."</p><p>"Because of course you did," Husk grunted as he went on.</p><p>Charlie looks down on the pier to see Alastor, looking…unsure. "Is there something wrong, Al?"</p><p>"…No. There is nothing wrong," he insisted.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure there were yachts in your time too," Vaggie pointed out.</p><p>"Not in this make and model," Alastor said. He has seen such boats going up and down the river growing up. He remembered how his father didn't like the boats because of how they disturb the wildlife in the bayou.</p><p>"Oh, don't be a baby and get on," Vaggie exclaimed. Charlie tried to ease her.</p><p>"I don't need to embark on this quest of yours. You all can go along well without me." Alastor turns around to leave.</p><p>"Al…"</p><p>"Just let him go, Charlie. I'm sure he has other things to do. Listen to jazz, terrorize the patients, too scared of modern technology and letting a bunch of pirates get away," Vaggie smirked at the last part. Alastor glared at her, his eyes glowing slightly.</p><p>"Woooooooo!" Angel exclaimed from the yacht.</p><p>"…On second thought, you <em>do</em> need my assistance," Alastor said. He trots, not before pushing Vaggie off the pier and into the water, to the stairs connected to the vessel. "I've been out to the Abyss about twice before, so I know of the dangers, and I have had a few run ins with Dead Man's Grave." Charlie helps an angry Vaggie back on the planking.</p><p>"What, <em>you</em> were a pirate?" Angel asked with a smile and raised brow as he imagined Alastor in such a get up.</p><p>"I prefer the word 'swashbuckler'," Alastor said. "I have indeed a many adventure to Hell's isles!" His eyes wandered around, looking at the yacht now that he is on it. "…Though, something tells me it won't be as thrilling…" He walks away and Angel rolled his eyes.</p><p>Vaggie and Charlie were the last to come on board. "So, how are we gonna get to Serpent's Isle? That map looks more like it's for the island itself," Angel said to them.</p><p>"I was able to find directions to it on HPS and I'll set it on the boat," Charlie explained. She heads the helm and punches in codes on it before it blinks to life. "…According to this, we're about three days to a week away from Serpent's Isle."</p><p>"How long would it take to get there the old-fashioned way?" he asked.</p><p>"…Nearly a month's worth," Alastor answered. Angel took note that the man still seemed uncomfortable.</p><p>"Dead Man's Grave has got a day ahead of us, but if we get a move on, we'll catch up to them," Charlie said.</p><p>"You know how to drive this thing?" Husk asked.</p><p>"No, but they do," Charlie said, turning back to the helm, where her bodyguards sat.</p><p>"Ooh," Razzle said.</p><p>"Aah," Dazzle said. The goats wave.</p><p>Charlie claps her hands. "Okay, if everyone's ready, we'll be heading out in just a few—"</p><p>"WAIT!" Mimzy shouted as she runs across the peer towards the yacht. "Ya'll ain't leavin' without me!" Everyone tried to steady themselves as the plump rush on board, her sudden movements causing the motorboat to move about. Husk was the one to notice Alastor a shade paler.</p><p>"What's with you?" he asked.</p><p>"…Shut up," Alastor ordered through gritted teeth.</p><p>"You sure you want to come along, Mimzy?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Aw, applesauce," Mimzy dismissed. Charlie and Vaggie were a tad confused. "My best friend is in danger and you're expectin' me to stand idly by? I will not stand for it!" Mimzy suddenly moves close to Charlie and narrow her dark eyes. "Especially after you let her be—"</p><p>"All right, we get it! Can we go now?" Angel asked.</p><p>"Angel's right. The longer we wait, the further the pirates go," Charlie said. "Everyone, take your seats!" As soon as everyone is settled in and the yacht is untethered to the pier, Charlie gives her goat bois a thumbs up.</p><p>"Ooh?" Dazzle asked Razzle.</p><p>"Aah!" Razzle nodded before punching the gas. Everyone held on tightly, but none moreso than Alastor, who was digging claw marks into the wood behind him.</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Lundy yawn and scratched his rear as he rises from his hammock. "All right, ye lazy bums! Time to get to the sky!" The crew moan and grumbled as they wake. "Klas, Barbary, Sulu, Lagos, yer on cleanin' duty." The four groaned. "The rest o' ye continue with yer job. Now, get going!" the men reluctantly get out of their hammocks and head up to the deck, only to stop. "What's the 'old hold up? Got wax in yer ears? What are ye waitin' f—" Lundy was in awe at what he saw. The ship was spotless, not a speck of dirt, barnacle, or moss anywhere. You could practically eat off the floor, it was so clean.</p><p>"What in the Nine Circles…" Lundy muttered.</p><p>A gutsy laugh bellowed. "What's this I see?" Vander exclaimed. "I 'aven't spied ol' Dutchy this here clean since the last cleanin' boy." He turns to Marva. "What ever happened to the lad?"</p><p>"He was pecked and eaten by Scutt," she answered, thumbing the parrot on Vander's shoulder. Scutt clicked its beak lazily.</p><p>"Oh, right. Hm. I told 'im not to eat with Scutt," Vander muttered under his breath. "Ye men out did yourselves!"</p><p>"…Uh…it wasn't us, sir!" Lagos, a small man, told him.</p><p>"Oh? Then who?"</p><p>"It was me," Niffty said as she pulled herself from the side of the ship. "Ho-boy, you have no idea how hard it is to scrap barnacles off the hull. Not easy, I tell ya!"</p><p>The pirates stare at her in disbelief before Vander started laughing again. "The lass is more useful than I thought!" He stumps over to the petite cyclops. "Excuse this ol' seadog for not having this ship speck and span."</p><p>"Oh, it's okay," Niffty insisted. "At least I was able to get a view of the starboard side!" That was where most of the crew slept.</p><p>One demon nudged another. "See? I told ya someone was watching us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got a new series coming! It's called 'A Different Hell'. I'm also planning on making 'Redder Grass' versions of some of my fics. If you don't know what I am talking about, go read my 'Redder Grass' fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alastor and Davy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the yacht save for some rhythmic tapping and Angel watching a video on his hellphone at a low volume. The spider was laying across one of the couches in the yacht's luxurious cabin and Husk laid in the opposite couch, asleep. Alastor and Mimzy sat around a table, with Alastor being the one who is tapping his fingers on the wood and Mimzy doing some touch ups of her make up. As for Charlie and Vaggie, they sat on a loveseat beside the stairs leading outside.</p><p>"…Are we there yet?" Angel asked hours into their rescue mission.</p><p>"Dios mio, we'll get there when we get there!" Vaggie exclaimed. She turns to Charlie and asked, "How are we going to save Niffty? There's eight of us, including Razzle and Dazzle, versus 100+ pirates. Those aren't good odds."</p><p>"I would rather we get her discreetly. Maybe if we know something about the pirates, we could figure something out," Charlie said. "Alastor?" The man in red stops his finger tapping.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"How much do you know about Dead Man's Grave?"</p><p>"Darling, I don't know each and every member of the crew, just the captain, Davy Jones, and his first mate, Vander Decken," Alastor answered. "When I ventured out here all those years ago, Davy and I would have a good sparing match, whether it be swords or wits. Alas, such adventures came to an end when I grew tired of having sea legs."</p><p>"*cough*seasickness*cough*" Angel 'coughed'. Alastor glowered at him.</p><p>"Do you know what happened to Davy Jones?" Charlie asked. "Vander seems to think you did something to him."</p><p>"Well then, let me tell you!" Alastor exclaimed. "I have indeed crossed paths with Davy a couple of years back. However, there were no such scuffle that Vander Decken may be implying."</p><p>"Then what happened?"</p><p>Alastor shrugged. "It was nothing out of the ordinary. We talked, we drank, we sang, and that's about it. Before he left, however, he gave me this," Alastor said, showing the princess the bronze compact she saw from yesterday. Now seeing it closer, Charlie could see the indented design on the metal, the most obvious being a skull surrounded by snakes.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked. Alastor used his thumb to press a button on the side and the compact opens to reveal a needle, slightly moving, and the letters N, E, S, and W.</p><p>Angel leans over for a better look. "What is it?" Everyone, sans Husk, gives the spider a questioning glance. "What?"</p><p>"…This is a compass," Alastor answered.</p><p>"Oh. They still make those?" Angel asked. "Ya know there's an app now, right?" He shows the app to Alastor. "See?" The deer was not interested.</p><p>"…Yes, I see. Have you ever pondered what will happen if that thing loses power, hm?" he asked. "When Davy gave this to me, he said 'when the message has arrived, come to the home of dens.'"</p><p>"Message…Like this map?" Charlie pondered, lifting the paper. "Does it lead to the island?"</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>"May I see that, Ally?" Mimzy asked.</p><p>"Of course, my dear," Alastor obliged and handed the item to the flapper. She studies it closely.</p><p>"You sure this doohickey works?" she asked.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because the needle is spinning like nobody's business," Mimzy answered. She shows Alastor the compass, the needle moving left to right, right to left sporadically.</p><p>Alastor takes it back and looks at it. "Hmmm…"</p><p>"Al? Does it mean anything?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Well, according to the this here compass, the path to Serpent's Isle is that way, that way, that way, this way, that way, and apparently to the left of my right kidney."</p><p>"So…its useless," Angel surmised. He claps his hands. "Congrats, old technology sucks balls!"</p><p>Alastor closed the compass and glared as radio noises started to tense up. "…You do realize that we are out at sea, where no one can hear you scream?"</p><p>"Well, well, well, baby. I didn't know that was your kink," Angel smirked and winked, clearly toying with Alastor. Alastor's padded shoulders tense up as his fists started shaking at his sides and his lips wrinkled, a clear indication that he was growing irritated at Angel.</p><p>Charlie was quick to put a stop to it. "Look at the time! I think its time we get some shut eye! Razzle, Dazzle, will you two be okay on your own?"</p><p>"Ooh."</p><p>"Aah."</p><p>"As for us, there are two king sized beds, one in the front and one in the back," Charlie said, pointing at the directions. "Vaggie, Mimzy, and I will take one bed, that is if you don't mind, Mimzy."</p><p>"Oh, I don't mind a bit! It'll be just like a little get together with us three ladies," the full-figured flapper said.</p><p>Angel slides next to Alastor. "I guess that just leaves you, me, and Husker. You know me, I don't mind threesomes."</p><p>"And you know me, I don't mind sleeping on the other couch," Alastor said before getting up. Angel looks at Husk, who continued to sleep with a dribble of drool hanging from his mouth.</p><p>Angel shrugged. "Eh, more room for me."</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Niffty hums to herself as she did some more cleaning. It was just herself again on the deck, Vander and the rest of crew disappeared into the ship's interior for a reason Niffty wasn't privy too. Then, she started hearing melodical hums from the thick fog that engulfed the ship. It sounded like a choir of women. It was beautiful and enchanting.</p><p>"Oooh, that's pretty," she said.</p><p>"By any chance yer straight?" Marva asked as she steered the ship.</p><p>"Straight?"</p><p>"Ya know, hetero." Niffty blinked confusingly. "Ya like men?"</p><p>"Oh! Yes, yes, yes, I do! <strong>I so very much like </strong><em><strong>men</strong></em>!" she giggled with a crazed look. She then turns to normal. "Why?"</p><p>"Let's just say, you'll appreciate the siren's call a lot more than most of these scallywags," Marva answered.</p><p>"Oooooh…What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The part where Alastor was reading the compass is a reference to Zoey 101 The Curse of PCA.</p><p>Also, someone please donate to a hunicast stream and have Ed say the line in Alastor's voice in a threatening tone 'You do realize that we are out at sea, where no one can hear you scream?' and then have Michael as Angel say something sexual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drown Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie stirred awake for unknown reasons. What greeted her was the sleeping visage of Vaggie. She smiled at her love before Mimzy, who sleeps on the other side, accidentally hits Charlie with her arm. Slightly annoyed, Charlie climbs out of the bed, being mindful of the other two occupants.</p><p>She exists the room and is greeted by the loud snoring from Husk. Charlie quickly and quietly closes the door so the girls wouldn't get woken up. Charlie noticed the other couch, which Alastor was sleeping in, is empty. Where is he? She then started hearing faint music outside. She gets up to the deck, night is still in the sky, and looked around for the source. She sees the Goat Bois at the helm, Razzle and Dazzle switched places so one could sleep while the other drove. Because everyone else is asleep, the boat moved in a moderate speed as to not disturb them.</p><p>Charlie finds the source – Alastor – seating the yacht's bow. He was humming to the soft music playing with the slush of Abyss waves hitting the hull. When the boat got knocked slightly by a rough wave, the music stopped for a moment when Alastor swayed a bit, before starting the music again. Charlie carefully makes her way to the stag as she held onto the railing. Alastor seems to be studying the compass.</p><p>"Hey," she greeted as she sat next to him.</p><p>Alastor places the compass in his pocket. "Hello, dear. And what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.</p><p>"I could be asking you the same thing," said Charlie. "What was that song you were humming?"</p><p>"Something new I found in one of my channels," Alastor answered. "I believe the song was called 'Bink's Brew'. It's quite catchy." He hums again to the violin.</p><p>Charlie looks up at the sky. "I can't believe we've been out here for two days already and nothing has happened. Yet, anyway." Alastor hummed in response. "How are you tonight?"</p><p>"Oh, just enjoying the breeze, the night sky…the fresh air."</p><p>"…Didn't want to be cooped up inside?" Charlie asked sheepishly.</p><p>"Indubitably," Alastor answered bluntly. "Whatever happened to the old, seafaring days?"</p><p>"What's it like?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Your adventures. What were they like? Did you hunt for treasure?" Charlie asked.</p><p>Alastor chuckled. "No, my dear. What I did was travel from island to island. It was such a fun experience. It was even more of a thrill when Davy and I buttheads."</p><p>"Have you ever thought about getting back out here?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Mmmm…No, not so much. Especially after Davy's disappearance."</p><p>"Were you two friends?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that. We were more like…a non-sexual acquaintances with benefits. He made my experience out here much more exciting," Alastor recounted. It clear to Charlie that this was a fond memory of his.</p><p>Charlie smiled a little until she started hearing something. "What's that?"</p><p>Alastor turns off his jazz music and listens carefully. It was faint, but there was a melodic tune among the waves. It sounded like a group of women humming vocals for a choir. "It sounds familiar."</p><p>"Whatever it is, it's beautiful," Charlie marveled. She closed her eyes as she listens.</p><p>"Hmmm…" Alastor hummed. He then noticed a fog rolling in. As it did, the voices grew a little louder. Then, a memory surfaced in Alastor's mind. He glances over to Charlie and sees she is starting to sway. He hurries to her's side and covers her ears. Charlie snaps out of her daze.</p><p>"Alastor! What are you doing?" she asked.</p><p>"Sing."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just sing. I don't care which song it is, just sing it as loud as you can!" Alastor instructed sternly.</p><p>A little startled by the urgency, Charlie complied. "Uh…<em>Inside of every demon is a rainbow~! Inside of every sinner is a shiny smile~</em>!" Alastor cringed, but let the princess carry on as he guides off the bow and onto the deck.</p><p>"Everyone! It is time to <em><strong>wake up</strong></em>!" his voice echoed.</p><p>The first one to emerge is a miffed Angel. "The fuck is going on? What's with all the noise?"</p><p>"Where are the others?" Alastor shouted.</p><p>"Uh—"</p><p>"Plug Husk and Vaggie's ears!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Just do it!"</p><p>"Okay!" Angel exclaimed without further questioning and returns into the cabin.</p><p>"Seriously, Al. What's going on?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Do not stop. Keep singing!" Alastor told her. While her confusion risen, she returns to her loud singing as Alastor and her went back in the cabin. On their way, Alastor said to Razzle and Dazzle, "We must take the air, post haste!" The pair salute and pushed the gas with a manic grin.</p><p>"Mind explainin' what's goin' on?" Angel asked. He has his hands-on Husk's ears, much to his annoyance. Mimzy was doing the same for Vaggie. "And why is Charlie singin' like a banshee?"</p><p>"No time. Sing-along with Charlie! Now!" Alastor demanded.</p><p>"Why?" Husk asked as he tries to push Angel away.</p><p>Alastor heard the vocals getting louder. "Just do it! Louder!" Full of uncertainty and unnerved by Alastor's insistence, everyone – except Alastor – started singing 'Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow' as loud as they could. As they sang, the Goat Bois drove through the fog until the thick mist started to fade as they exited the area. At the same time, the harmonic drones start to fade back into the distance.</p><p>After some time, Alastor relinquish his hold on Charlie's head. She stops her singing, as did everyone else. "Finally. The singing was getting on my nerves," Alastor said. He turns around to leave.</p><p>"Mind telling us what the fuck is going?" Husk asked.</p><p>"What was all that about, Ally?" Mimzy asked.</p><p>"Ya made us sing that stupid song for cryin' out loud!" Angel said. Vaggie elbowed his ribs.</p><p>"Fine. If you wish to know," Alastor said. He takes a seat on an armchair. "We were entering the territory belonging to the sirens."</p><p>Mimzy gasped. "Oh, I should have known."</p><p>"Sirens?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Vixen's of the sea with power to sing and bewitch the hearts of those who crave a lass' intimacy," Alastor explained.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"If you are attracted to women…" Alastor makes a motion with his thumb running across his neck.</p><p>"…Oh," Charlie said. "Then, thanks, Al. You really saved us."</p><p>"I only did it because then I would lose my source of entertainment," Alastor said. "That and I didn't want to be stuck with Angel."</p><p>"Fuck you too, dude," Angel muttered.</p><p>"Ooh, aah, ooh!" Razzle spoke up from the helm. The group exit from the cabin to see what the goats saw.</p><p>Charlie smiled. "…We made it!"</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>The Flying Dutchman laid anchor in the shallow waters of an island. It's crew gathered at the edge, marveling at what they are seeing. Niffty hops up for a better look. "Ooooh…Is that it?" she asked.</p><p>"Aye," Vander grinned. "That be there is Serpent's Isle."</p><p>Before them is a grand island lush with vegetation. But that was not the main attraction. That honor belongs to the island sized snake skull, it's long fangs sticking into the ground to keep the mouth opened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Bink's Brew' is a song from the anime of One Piece.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Davy Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vander Decken and Alastor are going to sing in this chapter!</p><p>Alastor singing will be in italics</p><p>Vander Decken will be underlined</p><p>And both is italic and underlined.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We made it! Serpent's Isle!" Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>"That's a giant ass snake," Angel commented. "Wait, do snakes have asses?"</p><p>"That's the question you're going with?" Husk asked.</p><p>"Does anyone see the Flying Dutchman anywhere?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"…No, I don't see it anywhere," Vaggie said. "That could mean that we beat them here or they're somewhere else on the island."</p><p>"Then let's explore, shall we?" Alastor exclaimed. "Let's get this clunker to shore and going to shore!"</p><p>Angel leans near Vaggie. "How much you wanna bet he just wanna get off the yacht?"</p><p>The yacht moved to the shore and the group get off board. Being a gentleman, Alastor helps Mimzy off. "Allow me, dear."</p><p>"Oh, Ally, you're such a gentleman," Mimzy said. She leaps into Alastor's waiting arms. The compass falls out of Alastor's jacket pocket and opens when it lands on the sand. Astonishingly, the sound of a music box played from the compass.</p><p>"Um…are compasses supposed to do that?" Angel asked. Alastor puts Mimzy down and picks up the compass. The needle was being normal this, pointing steady to the northeast.</p><p>"It kind of sounds like a lullaby," Charlie commented. "And…it sounds sad."</p><p>"Sad? What makes ya say that?" Angel asked.</p><p>"…I…don't know. It just felt sad to me…" The princess frowned. She could feel some level of sadness and regret from the music. Vaggie puts a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Mimzy looks at the compass closely. "It looks like the compass pointing at that them trees over there."</p><p>"Are we really gonna do this?" Husk asked.</p><p>"It's better than just standing here," Charlie said. The group move towards the compass' direction. Alastor, however, remained still, staring at the compass.</p><p>"Hmmm…"</p><p>"Alastor? What is it?"</p><p>"…It is nothing, darling. For now, anyway."</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Dead Man's Grave stumped through the bushes and leaves and cutting through foliage as they went on. Niffty, being the neat freak she is, sweeps up the fallen sticks and leaves. Lundy grows irate with the cyclops.</p><p>"Cap'n, yer think it was a smart idea to bring the lass along?" he asked his captain.</p><p>"Yer questioning my authority?" Vander asked menacingly and Scutt squawked.</p><p>"N-No, sure. I mean, she doesn't seem so…" Lundy struggled to think of a word. "…smart."</p><p>"Neither are you, yet here ya are," Vander said. Niffty scurries through the bushes and spots something.</p><p>"Oh! Mr. Decken, look!" She points at a cave several yards away. Above the entrance is the name 'Davy Jones.'</p><p>"Good work there, lassie," Vander applauded.</p><p>"Any bum would have spot that," Lundy muttered. He was hit over the head by a smug Marva.</p><p>"Does that include you?" He glowered at her. The crew enter the cave tunnel and walked for a while until they have reached a dead end. Marva noticed something etched to the wall of the cave.</p><p>"You might want to look at this, sir," she said to her captain. The tall man went over to see what it was.</p><p>"…Ah…so that's how it is then…" he said.</p><p>"Cap'n?"</p><p>"…I remember ol' Davy singin' this song long ago. But, why this song?"</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>The hotel group went through a similar cave that too had a dead end.</p><p>"Oh, well. We tried. Let's get back to the boat," Husk said. He turns to leave but is stopped by Alastor.</p><p>"Not right now, Husker. We will need your assistance."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"To read what is on this wall here," Alastor said, motioning to some writing.</p><p>"…Why don't you read it?"</p><p>"Come now, be a team player!" Alastor exclaimed and pushed Husk forward. The cat grumbled and skims the lettering.</p><p>"…It looks like some kind of song."</p><p>"A song?" Charlie wondered.</p><p>"Please don't tell me we're gonna sing again," moaned Angel.</p><p>Alastor takes a look at it. "…Hmmm…I thought this is familiar."</p><p>"You know the song?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Somewhat. I do know it is connected to the tune from this compass," Alastor said. He takes out the compass and opens it. The music starts playing again.</p><p>"Then, maybe someone should sing?" Charlie wondered.</p><p>"I ain't doin' it," Husk muttered.</p><p>"Not even if ya paid me," Angel said.</p><p>"Forget it," Vaggie said.</p><p>"Why don't you do it, Ally?" Mimzy asked. "I would love to hear you sing!"</p><p>"Hmmm…Perhaps I will!" Alastor clears his throat. He grows quiet before taking a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Cruel and cold~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like winds on the sea~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever return to me~?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hear my voice~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing with the tide~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My love will never die~</em>
</p><p>His voice flowed softly with the music box and his radio filter faded a bit. Charlie feels an odd urge to cry.</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>The pirate crew stood quietly as Vander sang. His deep tones making the already somber lyrics melancholier.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Over waves~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">And deep in the blue~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I will give up my heart for you~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Ten long years~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">I'll wait to go by~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">My love will never die~</span>
</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>The 'dead end' walls started to shift and change as Vander and Alastor put their all in the song. Their voices boomed through the tunnels, the echoes bounced off the walls, adding more to the intensity.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Come, my love~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Be one with the sea~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Rule with me for eternity~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Drown all dreams so mercilessly~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>And leave their souls to me~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>For some reason, Alastor's antlers started to grow and his irises became radio dials.</p><p>
  <em>Play the song~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You sang long ago~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wherever the storm may blow~</em>
</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>More tentacles seemed to sprout from Vander's body and more eyes appeared on him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">You will find the keys to my heart~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">We'll never be apart~</span>
</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Alastor continued to sing as black liquid dripped from his eyes and more eyes appeared on Vander and his main eyes turn red. Charlie could feel powerful emotions channeling from the song through Alastor: Anger, sadness, betrayal, love, longingness…</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Wild and strong~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>You can't be contained~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Never bound~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Nor ever chained~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Wounds you caused will never mend~</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>And you will never end~</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>Alastor returns to normal and swayed slightly. Husk and Mimzy moved to steady him, but he was able to stay on his feet. Black substances still ran from his eyes he continued to sing.</p><p>
  <em>Cruel and cold~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like winds on the sea~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you ever return to me~?</em>
</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hear my voice~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sing with the tide~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Over love will never die~</span>
</p><p>The wall finally moved away and the pirate crew find themselves in a large grotto with a sparking lake, a light shined from above, making the grotto glitter like stars. On a small patch of sand in the middle of the lake is a treasure chest.</p><p>"Jackpot," Lundy snickered.</p><p>"Ah! There you all are!" Alastor exclaimed as he entered with the others from their own way. Alastor wiped away the ooze as they ventured through the tunnel.</p><p>"So much for being discreet," Charlie muttered.</p><p>"Hi, Mr. Alastor! Hi, everyone!" Niffty greeted. "Lookie, lookie! We won the treasure hunt!"</p><p>Vander chuckled. "Aye, we did." He and Alastor exchanged grins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lyrics go with the tune 'Davy Jones' from Pirates of the Caribbean. Said lyrics were written and song by Fialeja on Youtube, but there is a male version by Man on the Internet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Niffty! I'm happy to see you're okay!" Charlie exclaimed.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Niffty wondered.</p><p>"Never mind, just get over here," Angel said. "It's time to go home!"</p><p>"Kay!" Niffty exclaimed and was about to come when Lundy grabbed her.</p><p>"Not so fast, little lady. You're still of use to us," he snickered. The hotel gang noticed the medallion around her neck.</p><p>"That medallion, do you think…" Charlie asked Vaggie.</p><p>"…that's what's been interfering with Alastor's teleportation?" the moth finished. "Yeah."</p><p>"Sorry about this, Alastor, but we'll be takin' the treasure and the lass is so you lot would stay right where ya are," Vander said.</p><p>"Excellent point. However, you are misinterpreting our reasoning for being here," Alastor said. "We only wish for the safe return of our cook and cleaning lady."</p><p>"We can take some treasure too. How 'bout 20/80?" Angel negotiated. Mimzy punches his arm.</p><p>"Sorry for my distrustful nature, but I can't believe that <em>you'll</em> hold to that word," Vander said.</p><p>"Understandable and smart decision," Alastor commented.</p><p>"After I get me treasure, you and I have a duel."</p><p>"Sounds like fun."</p><p>Using a dingy they brought, Vander, Marva, and Lundy with Niffty sail to the small island. They land and make their way to the treasure chest. There is a lock on it.</p><p>"Where would a key be?" Vander pondered.</p><p>A few seconds, an idea popped in Niffty's head. "Oh! I can pick the lock!"</p><p>"Yeah, right," Lundy grunted.</p><p>"But, I can!"</p><p>"Let her do it, Lundy," Vander ordered. Lundy gives a glare to the captain, who returns it with his own. A second later, Lundy puts Niffty down. The little cyclops takes out a bobby pin.</p><p>"How you gonna pick it with a girly pin?" Lundy questioned.</p><p>"Shut it," Marva ordered.</p><p>Niffty inserts the pin into the keyhole and twists it around until there was an audible click. "Very useful to break into Angel's room."</p><p>"Say what now?" Angel asked.</p><p>Scutt squawked as Vander goes to open the chest. The crew waited on bated breath. Vander's eyes widen in shock. "…This is…" He holds up a letter.</p><p>"Sir?" Marva wondered.</p><p>"'To my motley crew, I do hope you blokes enjoyed this little adventure I've set up for ya. There are more to come after this and I know how ya'll enjoy a good thrill of adventure. After many years being out in the Abyss, lookin' doubloons, I forgot why I put on me sea legs. The adventure. As for where I am, I am looking for a…special lady. If you ever see Alastor, do tell him I said thank ya – Davy Jones,'" Vander read. A heavy silence fills the grotto as the pirates and hotel crew sunk in that information.</p><p>"…That's it?" Lundy wondered. He looks inside the empty chest. "That's was all that's there?! What a load of horseshit!"</p><p>Vander bursts into laughter. Everyone stares at the man in shock. As for Alastor, he only smiled. "I should have known! I've known the man for decades!" Vander laughed. "And the special person he mentioned? It ain't Alastor! It was a lass! Apologies for the unwanted animosity, mate!"</p><p>"That's all right! Everyone makes mistakes!" Alastor and Vander laugh. They were silenced when Lundy smashed the treasure chest.</p><p>"…Yeah, me mistake was <em>followin' ye</em>!" Lundy shouted and aimed his flintlock at his former captain. The rest of crew brandished their weapons, clearly as mad as Lundy. Some of them aimed at the hotel gang.</p><p>"Well, shit," Husk said.</p><p>"I've been followin' ye for my cut of the gold and yer tellin' me that we were set up for a wild goose chase?" Lundy questioned. Vander barely reacted to the gun point at him and Lundy's anger. Marva was checking her nails as Lundy continued. "For leading me along, you will pay with yer head." He points his gun at Niffty. "Startin' with this little, annoying bi—" Vander wordless punches Lundy into the air and skyrockets out of Serpent's Isle.</p><p>The rest of the crew stood still, like a deer in headlights. They collective turn their heads to the hotel crew. Alastor snaps his fingers. While nothing happened, the crew ran off in fear. They board their ship and sailed off, leaving Vander, Scutt, and Marva.</p><p>"…Well, that was anticlimactic," Angel remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, I agree," Vaggie said.</p><p>Vander, Marva, and Niffty return to the main shore and Charlie wasted no time to give Niffty a big hug. "I'm so happy that you're okay!"</p><p>"I can see that," Niffty said.</p><p>Charlie puts her down and turns to Vander and Marva. "Sooo, what are you two gonna do now?"</p><p>"Eh, find a way off this island and continue on with our journey," Vander answered. "There's a new map on this here parchment and I am as giddy as a flea on a dog."</p><p>"Then, wanna come with us back to the mainland?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Ya sure ya wanna do that?" Vander asked.</p><p>"I'm sure," Charlie said.</p><p>Vander thought for a moment before deciding his answer. "Ah, why not?" He puts his arm around Marva's shoulder. "As long as I have Marva and Scutt here, I'll be peachy keen. Can't find a man like him anywhere."</p><p>"Wait…Man?" Vaggie wondered.</p><p>Marva giggled. "Who says I'm a woman?" 'She' dropped 'her' pants. Alastor and Vaggie avert their eyes. Angel whistled.</p><p>"Let's…go home," Charlie said.</p><p>††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††</p><p>"Sorry about your crew, Vander," Charlie apologized as soon as they returned to Dead Man's Grove.</p><p>"Girly, I already got it the last 30 times. You don't need to keep repeatin' yerself," Vander told her.</p><p>"R-Right. Sorry."</p><p>"Since we're back, up for some clubbin' later?" Angel asked Marva.</p><p>"I would be happy to join you," he said. He leans close to Angel. "And maybe we could have <em>more</em> fun later on."</p><p>"You just read my mind."</p><p>"Um, are we forgetting that these were the guys who kidnapped Niffty?" Vaggie brought up.</p><p>"I wouldn't call it kidnappin' if the lass came willingly," Vander said.</p><p>"True, but this is Niffty we are speaking of," Alastor said.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Let's just say that the little darling is as smart as bait," Alastor said.</p><p>"And why do you say that?" Vander asked.</p><p>"Oh, a shiny!" Niffty exclaimed, pulling at the <em>same coin</em> in the shallow water and the cave entrance opens. "Ooh, what's that?" She dashes into the cave.</p><p>"Ah…ye may have a point," Vander admitted.</p><p>"Still, it's wrong for you to entrapped Niffty with that medallion," Charlie scolded lightly. "Alastor wasn't able to bring her back because of it."</p><p>Marva blinked, confused. "What? That medallion shouldn't be blocking the Radio Demon's powers. It's just a lucky charm."</p><p>"Then, what does it do?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Nothing. It's just a medallion I found years ago," Vander said. "I thought it be a nice present for the lass."</p><p>"Then, that means…" Vaggie turns her fiery glare at Alastor. "Puto pendejo! We could've avoided all of this!"</p><p>"Whoops, I've been found out!" he laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep forgetting that Alastor is gonna be a source of conflict for the show. Lol</p><p>Have I mentioned that there are apparently plans for a Japanese dub for the pilot in September? Please, let Mamoru Miyano be Alastor! Please!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if anyone got it, but in case of some who didn't, the 'Abyss' is Hell's equivalent to oceans/seas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>